Yorimashi
Yorimashi (憑巫 lit. Person Possessed by a God "or" Possessed Person) is a special Kekkei Mōra that manifested within Senkai, and is theorized to have originated from the majestic herself. History The Shinju or "God Tree", was a special rare tree that would appear once in a millenium, the fruit of which was forbidden to be eaten by humans. , member of the currently nigh-extict Ōtsutsuki Clan, was the first to consume this fruit in order to attain enough powers to end all wars. However, this angered the divine tree, and Kaguya's heart grew darker with the power she possessed. Upon the birth of her two sons: Hagoromo and Hamura Ōtsutsuki, she became jealous that they inherited this chakra, and fused with the divine tree to form the Ten-Tails. This beast rampaged until it was ultimately stopped by the two brothers and sealed into the core of the moon. A millenia later, the current incarnations of Hagoromo's sons, Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha, managed to seal it in Kaguya's core dimension once more. During it's titanic battle, however, the beast displayed the ability to have a destructive effect on nature, as with it's destructive Tenpenchii ability as well as the God: Nativity of a World of Trees, latter of which was stemming from the Rinne Sharingan. Senkai, as he began to endlessly reveal the secrets of natural energy, began to harness it to it's peak, and ultimately led to the power to control the phenomena of the planet, akin to the tree's marvelous power, but on a lesser scale. Senkai could naturally change the size of trees to humongous proportions, create huge storm clouds and lightning storms, and form earthquakes as well as channel meteors passively, all in his line of sight and sense. The control of nature and it's phenomena was at it's natural pinnacle, and as he began to manipulate such construct without his use of Sage Mode, he realized that he had created a new kekkei mōra, as it was far beyond what kekkei genkai and kekkei tōta could accomplish, and consisted of all five basic natures as well as the Yin-Yang Release. This was the epitomy of nature manipulation as a skilled user can cause effects on nature with the smallest of effort. This skill was later noted to have been indirectly and unknowingly derived from the nature and planet manipulation of the majestic Ten-Tails. As a result of his dedication as well as talent in the use of natural energy, it was literally connected to his own life force and became a third energy that was natural to him. It was theorized that a boy named possessed this ability, but it had yet to be confirmed. Influence In japanese shintō belief, are objects that are used to attract the spirits of a " " (神, lit. God). A Yorimashi is a human which attracted the spirit of the kami and thus, was possessed by that particular kami, akin to the meaning of the ability as well as resemblence to the divine tree's power of nature control encompassed by the wielder. Category:Kekkei Mōra